I Am The Only One
by rowenaravenclaw94
Summary: Hugo and Lily and all the kids in their year deal with life, love, and growing up. Rated T for now  for language and suggested sexual activity , but may go up in later chapters...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any recognizable characters. Later on, there will be original characters, but other than that everything is credited to the wonderful, brilliant J.K. Rowling... Also, this is my first fic. So, I apologize in advance for this being so shit.

Hugo groaned as he pointlessly pulled a pillow over his head. The pillow was meant to drown out the sounds of his cousin, Lily, panting loudly and slamming the headboard against the wall that separated their respective bedrooms at the Burrow. Hugo rolled over and looked out of the window only to find that the sun hadn't yet come out. When the moans and the banging became too much, Hugo decided that his efforts to drown out the noise were futile and he sat up in his bed. Hugo tiptoed quietly from the room to keep from waking up his other cousin, Albus, with whom he shared the room at the Burrow.

Hugo closed his bedroom door as quietly as possible and made his way down the five flights of stairs that led to the Burrow's familiar, homey kitchen. When occupied, the kitchen was usually full of Weasleys running in and out, sitting down for a bite to eat or cooking large meals for the usual Weasley clan dinners. However, when Hugo made his way to the kitchen, the room was void of its usual life and vigor. There were no sounds other than the crackling of a dying fire and the ticking of the second hand on the infamous Weasley clock. In the face of the unusual silence, Hugo made his way to the stove and put on a kettle.

As the clock struck 5 o'clock, Hugo sat in the kitchen alone and nursed his lukewarm cup of tea. Giggles and not-so-hushed whispers could be heard coming down the staircase as Lily and her "conquest of the day" unsuccessfully tried to tiptoe down the creaky stars of the Burrow. When the two teens entered the kitchen, Hugo shot the boy a sympathetic smile and waved in his direction. Lily smacked his arse as he made his way to the door. When Hugo failed to stile a laugh, the boy blushed and ran out of the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hugo shook his head and turned to his cousin. "Lily Luna Potter! What in the name of Merlin did you do to that poor muggle boy?" he demanded in a mocking tone.

"You know me, Huey. I am one sensational fuck." Lily winked at Hugo as her iridescent laugh rang through the abandoned kitchen. Hugo grinned wryly and shook his head. "Hugo, love, is there any more tea on? Would you mind pouring me some?"

"Of course, Lily Flower. I'd be delighted." Hugo stood up and took to preparing Lily's tea. Hugo nodded and laughed on cue while Lily regaled him with tales of her latest lays. When Hugo finished making the tea, he placed the cup in front of Lily and chatted with her a while longer before excusing himself to get ready for the day.

Hugo stood at the foot of the staircase and heaved a heavy sigh. Even the short trek to the toilets seemed like a long and tiresome journey. When Hugo finally reached his destination, he entered the room, closed the door, and began to draw a bath. As the tub filled, Hugo lost himself in thoughts of the chaotic, Weasley-filled day to come.

So distracted by his thoughts was Hugo, that he barely noticed the rising level of the bath water in time to stop it from overflowing. He undressed while he let out some of the water. Hugo folded his clothes and rested them on the dry surface of the sink before settling into the tub. Hugo proceeded to hide in the bathroom until his fingers began to prune. Despite the fact that Louis would inevitably tease him about being girlfriend-less, James and Albus would drag him into an unwanted Quidditch match, and Fred and Roxy would prank him mercilessly, Hugo mustered up every last ounce of his Gryffindor courage and decided it was time to go out and face his family.

Hugo pulled himself out of the bathtub and dried himself off with a ratty, old towel he had found in the Burrow's cupboard. He gathered his clothes and returned to Charlie's old bedroom that he was sharing with Albus for the weekend. Upon Hugo's arrival, Albus still laid in bed, snoring softly. Moving around as quietly as possible, Hugo grabbed the first clean t-shirt and relatively clean-looking trousers he could find. He threw on my Weasley sweater to make his Gran happy and left Albus to his sleep.

It was nearly 7 o'clock when he returned to the kitchen, which was much livelier than it had been 2 hours prior. Not everyone was up yet, but the early risers were bustling about the kitchen in their pyjamas and robes while making breakfast. Hugo slipped into to the room, which smelled of French toast and nearly-burnt bacon, and sat down on a stool that was out of everyone's way. It was 10, maybe 15, minutes before anyone noticed his presence.


End file.
